


"I'll name it Kashi-san"

by racven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racven/pseuds/racven
Summary: It can't be helped, it stuck in my head. Like what Kurenai said, Iruka is the cute one XDAnd i always want to draw Iruka with his hair down :3I made a simple gif of this fanart too but sadly you can't post gif on AO3 (TuT)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	"I'll name it Kashi-san"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [About Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523952) by [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine). 



> It can't be helped, it stuck in my head. Like what Kurenai said, Iruka is the cute one XD  
> And i always want to draw Iruka with his hair down :3
> 
> I made a simple gif of this fanart too but sadly you can't post gif on AO3 (TuT)

[>>click here to see the gif version of this fanart!<<](https://i.imgur.com/K63d8g1.gifv)


End file.
